


Love Seat

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes a lousy armrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Seat

Sam's reading, per the usual. His pillow is lumpy, however. And fidgety. "Will you sit still?" he demands, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Gabriel looks down at Sam's head in his lap and grimaces. "I am not a piece of furniture. And it's hard to sit still when you're on my crotch."

Sam closes his book. "I thought angels were patient." He imitates Uriel, intoning, "I've lived far longer than you can imagine, ape."

"This angel is horny," Gabriel says simply, and leans down in what has got to be an impossible way to kiss Sam.

"And flexible," Sam notes, sliding his hand up Gabriel's neck to lengthen the kiss.

"Kiddo, you have no idea," Gabriel grins. He puts his hands under Sam's arms and pulls, and suddenly Sam is on the bed next to Gabriel and Gabriel is straddling his waist. "Strong too," he adds unnecessarily.

"What else?" Sam asks, trying to buck up against Gabriel and failing. He settles for running his hands down Gabriel's back, along that sensitive channel where he always imagines Gabriel's wings being.

Gabriel arches into his touch. "Impatient," he adds to the list and then snaps his fingers. Suddenly it's flesh on flesh, their clothes discarded in a heap on the floor. Gabriel puts a hand on Sam's dick and jacks lightly, spreading the pre-come over the tip. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Sam groans a garbled reply and puts his hands on Gabriel's hips. "In me," he mutters. "Now."

"Tsk, tsk," Gabriel replies. He conjures some lube and teases Sam's perineum. "Who's driving this ride?"

"Then ride me," Sam gasps. "Just do something, you big angel freak."

"Big, huh?" Gabriel smirks. He crooks a finger into Sam, then a second, and Sam is biting his lip not to hurl insults at his teasing, exasperating lover.

"Enormous," Sam says thinly. " _In_."

Gabriel takes his time slicking his cock, and Sam is near grabbing his hips and just impaling himself on Gabriel when the archangel finally lines up and breaches Sam. There's a moment where they just breathe, Sam adjusting to Gabriel's weight, and then Gabriel strokes in and brushes Sam's prostate. Sam shudders as Gabriel continues his onslaught, friction and heat becoming his entire world until Gabriel grabs his hands and twines his fingers between Sam's. "Sam," Gabriel breathes, and then Sam is coming untouched, painting ropes of come across Gabriel's stomach and Gabriel nearly crushes Sam's hand as he comes apart.

"Ow," Sam protests, flexing his fingers gingerly. Gabriel smirks and takes each digit in his mouth, licking them gently and the pain dissipates.

Gabriel snaps away the mess and cuddles up to Sam, sprawling across his bare chest. "You, on the other hand, make an excellent piece of furniture. A love seat, maybe."

Sam groans. "That's not punny."

Gabriel grins.


End file.
